


Ravishing

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies shop for lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The women stepped out of their respective dressing rooms, Beverly with a faint touch of color in her cheeks, and Deanna as supremely confident as ever.

Deanna thought the forest green lace on black satin brought out the pale delight of Beverly's skin, and the hint of embarrassment to be modeling the lingerie was enticing. But that faded swiftly, giving way to pure, naked, unadorned lust and desire on Beverly taking in the look of her lover.

The purple satin was smooth and taut over Deanna's stomach, coming up to loving, teasingly cup her breasts, hiding none of the perfection that was Deanna's legs. Beverly understood now just how the wisps of nothingness could be used to perfectly entice appetites to the fore.

"We're buying that," she said, voice a little lower in her wish to already be back in quarters, kissing the lines where fabric and skin met.

She also had a new favorite color, as that shade of purple imprinted itself so strongly in her memories.


	2. Ravished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna reaps rewards from her choice

The purple satin was no longer smooth, having been pushed up along the curve of Deanna's body, while Beverly's lips teased at bare skin. Deanna arched, crying out softly as Beverly's trail of kisses moved ever lower. When her lover settled between her legs, breath gliding over dark curls, Deanna thought she would lose control in that moment.

Then Beverly was exploring her so intimately, lips and tongue sensuous against wet folds. Long hands of the healer came up, resting where the fabric and skin met, holding on, anchoring Deanna, until the world fell away in an explosion of bliss.


End file.
